Konoha High
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata are starting at Konoha High, and they meet the guys. Kakuzu keeps stealing money. Somewhere, love blooms. rated for language, the summary sucks. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, KibaOC ON HIATUS
1. School Starts

**heres another high school naruto story!

* * *

**

They, they most troublesome group, were going to high school.

Temari was going away to collage in Konoha, a full three-day drive to Suna, so they all packed up and moved to Konoha. Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka were going to Konoha High.

"Hey, Hinata," Temari began on the trip to Konoha, "Don't you have a cousin in Konoha?"

"Yeah. A third cousin named Neji. But, well… He doesn't know I exist."

"Hmph. He should."

The rest of the ride was silent.

_Three Days Later_

"Thank God the damn ride is over!" Temari said, "Anyways, I've got to get to the collage now, but you guys still have two weeks 'till High School starts."

"Ok!"

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"Where's Tobi?" A ginger haired girl called.

"Tobi is here!" Tobi called.

"Hi, Tobi," Allison cooed.

"Hi Allie-chan!"

"So, could Tobi tell Allie-chan where Kakuzu-teme keeps Allie-chan's money?"

"Uh-huh, did Kakuzu-sempai take Allie-chan's money again?!"

"Yep. Well, he took it right out of my hands!"

"Ok! Tobi will help Allie-chan! Kakuzu-sempai keeps Allie-chan's money with Deidara-sempai's clothes! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes, Tobi is a very good boy," Allie chimed.

She left to get her money that Kakuzu stole. She slammed Deidara's door down, and a very angry Deidara was in the room.

"What the hell, un?!" He hissed.

"Where does that bastard hide my damn money?!" Allison shrieked.

"Alice…" Deidara said, "Alice, relax…"

"What the hell, I thought I told you that you could only call me Allison or Allie! I do not remember saying that Alice is one of my nicknames!"

"Ok, ok, relax, it's in the hamper…"

"Oh gross…" Allie mumbled.

She started shifting though the dirty laundry.

* * *

_Two weeks later; school_

"Ok, ok, so you're brother invited them over, and now they're staying over, and now Allison's all pissy about money?" Naruto guessed at Sasuke's annoyed and pissed expression.

"What the hell, do you stalk me?"

"What? No, it's just you looked like that last time they stayed over and Allison got pissy about her money."

"… The dobe frickin' stalks me!"

"No, you told us…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

_Somewhere Else_

"HINATA!" Tenten yelled.

"Yes?"

"Tell Sakura--"

"Tell me _what_?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, never mind. Let's just go."

"Right," Sakura said, and the left.

_

* * *

At School; Classes_

"The principle seems like she's a drinker," Tenten mused.

"Oh, don't," Hinata began, "don't start talking like that!"

"Fine, Hinata…"

There was a huge crowd.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sakura yelled, while the girls got into the English room and sat down. Four boys walked in and most of the female population swooned.

"What the hell?"

"I dunno…"

"That's Neji," Hinata pointed at a boy with long brown hair and white eyes.

"Um, ok, Hinata, you're cousin is a little odd…"

The one with blackish blue hair and onyx eyes just randomly started making out with a random fangirl.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone yelled.

The room went silent as the boy shot her a death glare.

"What, you wanna make out with me, Roxi?"

"What the fuck? Who would want to make out with a chicken ass haired loser?"

"Ha. And that's coming from the girl with anger issues!" A pineapple headed boy said lazily.

"Screw you Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru's eye twitched.

A group of seniors walked by. One of them had ginger hair and reddish-pink eyes, another had blue eyes and long blonde hair, but it was a guy… Another had longish black-gray hair and black eyes; another had turquoise eyes and very little hair, while the only other girl had blue eyes and blue hair.

The one with ginger hair was shouting stuff at the guy with very little hair.

"Well Kakuzu, what the hell do you have to say for yourself?! I had to freakin' _dig_ through Deidara's hamper to find that hundred bucks you stole!"

"Oh, gross," The blue haired girl said.

"You said it, Konan," Allie said.

"Hey, my hamper's not so bad!" Deidara said.

The group stopped and started.

"Hey, look who it is," Itachi said, pointing to the English room.

Allison stopped, and poked her head in.

"Hey, look! It's Sasgay!" She taunted, "Yo Itachi! Why's your little bro so weird?!"

"I don't know, Allie, he just is!" Deidara stated.

"I didn't ask you, jackass!"

"Yeah. Allie's pissy about her money," Naruto sweatdropped.

* * *

**Ok, let's see who we have met so far:**

**Tenten**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Deidara**

**Tobi**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Allison (Nicknames: Allie, Alice (by Deidara))**

**Neji**

**Shikamaru**

**Roxanne (Nickname: Roxi)**

**Kakuzu**

**Itachi**

**Konan**

**Remember, Naruto and others belong to the creator, while ALLISON and ROXANNE belong to me!**


	2. Fangirls I hate them!

**This is my longest chapter EVER! And also, for those of my D!PPGZ readers, The Boys Are Back Part II Return of the PNKZ, I'll be updating it soon!

* * *

**

Sakura turned around to see a girl with brown hair and black eyes, the same girl who told Sasuke to get a room.

"Sorry I'm late, it's just--" The English teacher Kakashi said.

"LAIR!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Ok, now we have some new students, lets let them introduce themselves."

The girls stood and went to the front of the room.

_Oh great,_ Sasuke and Naruto though sarcastically, _more fan girls._

"My name is Tenten, and I really hate those people with fifty billion fan girls and I love sharp things!"

Everyone was like O.o, better keep away from her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and well… Um… I hate those people that are stuck up, I can probably beat all of you to a pulp, and I like people that stick up for themselves."

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuga and I- I hate those snobby rich girls and I like nice people…" Hinata said quietly.

"Can you talk louder?" Kakashi asked.

"MY NAME IS HINATA HYUGA AND I HATE SNOBBY RICH GIRLS AND I LIKE NICE PEOPLE!" Hinata shouted.

"Did she say her last name was _Hyuga_?"

Everyone looked at Neji.

"What? I don't know her!"

"So, I guess you've fallen for Neji, Sasuke, or Naruto by now?" Roxi said.

"Roxanne!" Kakashi said, "Don't ask them something like that!"

"Who?" The girls asked.

"The weirdo that I yelled at earlier and the other two he was with!" Roxi said.

"Oh. Them? We find them… Obnoxious! I mean, it's disgusting to make out with random people you don't even like!"

Everyone was silent.

"WHOO!" Roxi shouted, "THEY AREN'T FAN GIRLS!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, sorry."

_Ok…_ Sasuke thought, _we have some bitch that like sharp things… Better keep away from her, and then there's one that can beat people to a pulp… I doubt that… And the Hyuga girl… Nothing fancy about her…_

"Ok, class, now, for our first assignment of the year, we are going to partner up and--"

"I CALL THE GIRL WHO CAN BEAT PEOPLE TO A PULP!" Roxi yelled.

Cricket silence…

"Um, ok then…"

People partnered up.

Roxi and Sakura were partners, Tenten and Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto, ect.

"Now, in this project all you need to do is write a paragraph one your partner."

"HOLY CRAP I'M LATE!" A girl yelled.

"Ah, there you Rin," Kakashi said.

"Sorry! I mean, it's just… Karin wouldn't let me freakin' pass and- OH LOOK, A QUARTER!"

"Just get started," Kakashi said.

"Ok," Roxi said, "My name is Roxanne but everyone calls me Roxi and my best friend is Rin and we're the only ones who can kick ass… Well, I guess you an Tenten can kick ass too, but, um, I really don't like those popular guys and um, I really, really, really hate those sluts, you'll hear them in about 3, 2, 1."

"ANGELICA!" Naruto screamed. "GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME!!!"

"KARIN!" Sasuke yelled. "GET OFF!"

"YOU GET OFF OF ME, AMY!" Neji cried.

"GET YOU HEAVY ASS OF OFF OF ME, CHELSEA!" Shikamaru yelled.

"See? I hate them," Roxi said. "Now, what about you? Oh, look, class is over!"

Well, it was lunch now…

"Hey," Sakura said, "Doesn't Roxi hate those guys?"

"Nah," Rin said, "She just says she does. They're cool, I guess. Have a mild friendship."

"O… k…" Hinata said, sitting down with everyone else with the guys.

_The Akasuki_

"ALLISON!" Pein yelled.

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE TOBI DO?"

"Oh… I only said to tell me where Kakuzu kept my money."

"Well… Kakuzu is traumatizing Tobi--" Allison left.

"KAKUZU!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Both of you, chill," Sasori said.

Allison shot him a death glare.

"You. Just. Shut. Up."

"Eh, he, he… Bye!" Sasori ran off.

"Allie!" Konan called.

"Hm? Konan?"

"Can you go tell Deidara to leave the sophomores alone? He's gonna traumatize Itachi's brother."

"Oh, sure."

"DEIDARA!" Sasuke yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Nothing, un!"

"DEIDARA!" Allie yelled.

"Oh, hey Alice! Un!"

"WHAT THE HELL, I SAID TO CALL ME ALLIE YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Allie yelled, "AND, BESIDES THAT, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO TRAUMATIZE THE SOPHMORES? IT'S DISGUSTING WHEN YOU DRAW THOSE MOUTHS ON YOUR HANDS!"

"… Sorry Alice… Un…"

She glared. "Just go."

"Alright, un."

"Aw crap, here comes Karin…" Roxi said.

"What?! Hide me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey, why aren't the other girls with her?" Tenten asked.

"Their in their own different cliques, and besides… Karin's henchmen are worse then the other girls… I mean, Sophia isn't so bad but Rosa… Rosa makes Karin look like an angel… At least Karin has a couple of morals… Rosa… Rosa's just Queen Bitch, and that's putting it simple. And then there's the fact that Sophia doesn't see that her friends are total bitches--" Roxi said.

"_Who's_ the bitch?" Karin said.

"You are."

"Roxi, be the bigger person," Rin said, her shoulder length brown hair tangling.

"Oh, but can't you see? She's _already_ the bigger person!" Karin laughed, as did Rosa.

Roxi's eyes slightly bulged. Karin did _not_ just call her fat.

"I WILL FREAKING KILL THIS HOE!" Roxi shrieked. "I'M GONNA SEND HER TO ROT IN HELL! DIE, BITCH, DIE!!!" She started using her nails to attack Karin.

Naruto grabbed a hold of her, restraining her.

"AH!" Karin cried, "SOME ONE HOLD HER BACK! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!"

"I _AM_ HOLDING HER BACK, BITCH!" Naruto cried.

Karin stopped screaming and looked at Naruto and said, "SOMEONE BESIDES THIS WEAKLING HOLD HER BACK!" And she began screaming again.

It took everything Naruto had to not let Roxi go and let her destroy this bitch.

Roxi, realizing she wouldn't be let go, said, "Fine, bitch, but the day you die, I'm gonna be praying you ROT IN HELL!"

But it pushed Karin over the edge.

She started trying to hit Roxi, and when she finally landed a hit, everyone froze.

"Oh shit, Alice, _please _tell me that did not happen, un," Deidara said.

"Uh… I… I think it just did…" Allison said, not even correcting Deidara.

"The fuckin' bitch did _not _just hit me," Roxi whispered.

"THE BITCH JUST HIT ME!" She yelled, and Naruto let go.

"AHH!" Karin yelled.

"ROXI!" Sakura screamed. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! WE DON'T NEED YOU IN JUVIE OVER THIS BITCH!"

Roxi stopped.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Karin and Rosa ran off.

"C'mon Sophia!" Rosa yelled. She tried tugging Sophia away.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU SLUT!"

Silence.

Slap!

"Sophia, you did not just slap me," Rosa said dumbfounded.

"I don't wanna be friends with you anymore!" Sophia hissed.

Rosa walked away like she was the bigger person (which she literally was).

* * *

**Ooo, cliffie!!! its gonna be getin' weird****!**

******I own: Allison (Allie, Alice), Roxanne (Roxi), Rosa, Rin, Chelsea, Angelica, Amy, and Sophia!**

******I don't own the Naruto characters! **


	3. Ruined Chances

**yay chappie 3!!!**

**

* * *

**

Lunch wasn't the same as it was at Suna High. Ino rushed to the lunch table that the girls were sitting at.

"So, you guys coming over today?" Sakura asked everyone.

"Yep," Rin said.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Ino asked, "I was in Social Studies, Math, Art, and English without you guys and you make new friends and invite them over without me?!"

"Well… Um, this is Rin, Roxi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto."

"Oh, hey," Ino said. "I'm Ino Yamanaka!"

"Hey Ino, isn't Temari coming home to stay the rest of the week?" Sakura asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah!"

"Who the hell is Temari?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, she's our friend, but we live in an apartment and she's in collage, and oh, isn't Gaara and Kankuro coming to live here too?"

"WHAT?!" Tenten yelled. "HER FREAK BROTHERS ARE COMING TO LIVE NEXT DOOR?!"

"Yeah…"

"Why do you hate them so much?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Well, Gaara's an insomniac, so there isn't much sleep going on there, and Kankuro's a face paint wearing freak…" Ino paused because the boys had a 'WTF' look.

"Oh… Um, who's _that?_" Ino asked, pointing at a pale skinned boy.

"That's Sai…"

"I'll be right back.."

_10 minutes later…_

"Meet my new boyfriend!"

"That was really fast…"

* * *

_Next class, Science_

"Hey look, we all have science!" Roxi stated.

The board was filled with writing when they got in.

_Hello maggots, my name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm your science teacher this year. Also, Roxi, please, if you are in this class KEEP EXPLOSINS TO A MINIMUM. I already have Deidara's sorry ass in here._

"Wait, did she write 'Deidara's sorry ass?'"

"Yep. That's Anko for you!"

"Couldn't she get like, fired for that?"

"Nah. Tsunade wouldn't fire her. The only other person who wants the job is Orochimaru, and I swear, the faggot is gonna rape Sasuke if he teaches here."

"And what's with the explosion things?"

"Oh. Deidara makes these huge explosions in class--"

"Ok maggots!" Anko yelled, "Today we're gonna do the basics!"

"WHAT?!" Roxi screamed.

Anko looked pissed.

"Oh… Kay…"

"Ok, well, intros it is!"

"Is she…?" Sakura whispered.

"PMSing? Yeah," Roxi whispered back.

Class went over quick.

"Who's that?" Ino asked, pointing at Allison.

The guys froze.

"_That?_" They asked. "That's Allison, but everyone calls her Allie, except Deidara, who calls her Alice… It's SO obvious that he--"

"What were you gonna say, un?" Deidara asked.

"I was about to say that it's so obvious that you like Allison!" Sasuke said.

Allison came over.

"Hey, SasGAY, since when did I last punch you?"

"Huh? What? Never!"

"Ok," she said, punching him, hard. "Ever say that Deidara likes me, I'm gonna _kill_ you."

They left.

"Wait, did she say I'm gay?!"

"Um…"

* * *

"This is Temari--" Sakura began. Gaara and Kankuro came in.

"Who the hell are you?" Rin asked.

"I'm Gaara no Sabaku and this is Kankuro no Sabaku."

"Oh, ok!"

* * *

_3 Hours Later…_

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Who's there?" Rin asked.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Er…"

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR, UN!"

"Oh… um, ok…" Rin opened the door.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Er… Itachi said that you need to go home, like, now, un," Deidara said.

"Oh my god Deidara! Just lemme do it! Sasuke! You're goin home, like, now. And, what sucks for you is… All you're brothers friends are sleeping over, including me! And you have to share a room with--" Allison pulled out a piece of paper. "Tobi. It's gonna be Deidara and Sasori sharing a room, Konan and Pein… Um, Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, and I get my own room!"

"Why do you get your own room in my house?!"

"Um, I like, don't have a boyfriend in you're brother's group, and I like, am NOT sharing a room with guys that have all sorts of issues."

"Well, why can't you share a room with Dei--"

"You want you're house demolished?!"

"Good point…"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Later guys!"

* * *

_The Next Day_

Ino waited for Sai and they walked to school together. Hinata and Tenten went alone, as Sakura wanted to wait for Rin and Roxi.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said, and they started walking to school.

"Oh, God damn it."

"What?" Rin asked Roxi, who was looking at a calendar.

"It's Karin's day…"

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke has fans. And as you saw yesterday, he made out with one. It was Ellie's day yesterday and today's Karin's day… And here's the guys!"

"Hey Roxi, who's… You ok Roxi?!" Sasuke asked.

"It's Karin's day today…" Roxi stated.

"DAMMIT!"

"I thought so…"

* * *

_Second Period, Art with Roxi, Sakura, Rin, Kiba, the guys, and Karin's group_

"Rosa, what the _hell_ are you doing to Sasuke?" Roxi asked.

"What does it look like?!" Rosa said, pressing her lips to his.

"Um, it looks like you're raping him…"

"What?! But it's my day today!"

"Um, no, it isn't."

"Wha-what?!"

"You don't even have a day this year," Roxi stated.

"But-- Lemme see the calendar!"

As Rosa flipped through the months, horror grew on her face.

"Why aren't I in any of these days?!" She asked, mortified.

"Because last year, we had to keep watch on you to make sure you didn't rape Sasuke!" Naruto and Roxi screamed.

"B-but, there's an open day!" Rosa screamed, "Why can't I have it?!"

"Because… Um… It's Sakura's!"

The room froze.

"So forehead stole my day?!" Rosa hissed.

"Um, no, not necessarily," Roxi said, "You technically ruined your chances last year."

Everyone stared at her. Some intelligent words came out of her mouth.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Roxi finally said.

* * *

**really random place to stop...**


End file.
